Rage of a Farmboy
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: "They thought him weak. Submissive. Unable to defend himself without the wizard. But they were wrong. They constantly pushed him because they believed he wouldn't retaliate...that was a mistake. His fuse is long, but it attached to DYNAMITE." Or...one possibility as to how I think Oscar's storyline in Volume 6 could have been handled. RoseGarden if you squint.
1. Chapter 1

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack? With a new stooooooooory? This is a story that I've wanted to get out since…the ending of Volume 6 AT THE LATEST!**

**You wanna hear about what's been pissing _me _off lately? This whole Disney/Marvel/Sony/Spider-Man nonsense. I COULD go into GREAT detail about ALL of this stupidity...but I won't. It'd take of too much space, and I'm sure that many people who've come to read a RWBY story don't want to hear the writer complain about MCU issues. **

**All I'm gonna say is that this issue needs to be RESOLVED, and SOON. Putting Tom Holland's Spider-Man back in the MCU is the most IMPORTANT goal right now, and both Disney and Sony need to come to an agreement and back it happen. Like... _now_. **

**Now, I want to make this clear….this i****s meant to be a POSSIBILITY as to how I think this "particular point" of Volume 6 could have been handled and been much better as a result.**

**In case you haven't figured it out, I did NOT like ****how Oscar was handled in the most recent volume.**

**Just…you'll find out.**

**Enjoy:)**

_SMASH_! Oscar couldn't help but flinch at the noise.

"Jaune!" Ruby yelled, but Jaune wasn't listening as he pulled his fist from the wall.

"Everything we did was for NOTHING!" Oscar leaned against the wall with crossed arms, his gaze staying on the floor. He wasn't surprised that Jaune was reacting like…this. Given his (not so subtle) distrust of Ozpin from the beginning, it came as no surprise to Oscar that he would react so…violently at the "less than pleasant" (and that's putting it mildly) news.

Oscar was…tired after everything happened in the last two days. The revelation of the truths about Ozpin (or…Ozma?), Salem, the brothers (as Oscar downright _refused_ to address those two _children_ as "gods"), and everything else had put everyone in…difficult moods. And a lot of those moods seemed to be focused on Oscar himself.

Yang was the most vocal about Ozpin's secret keeping. She thought she was being subtle, but he could hear the disgust/anger in her voice whenever she spoke _to_ him or _of_ Ozpin…and could just _feel_ her furious glares to his head when she thought he wasn't looking.

Qrow wasn't as vocal, but was just as piercing as Yang (if not more so). Whenever Oscar saw the old huntsman, his cheek stung a bit…remembering the merciless punch given to him such a short while ago. Even though Ozpin locked himself within his mind, Oscar knew that Qrow's cold words hurt the old wizard more than Yang's fiery temper ever could.

Weiss and Blake weren't any different than before, as they barely spoke to him before the…"issue" (and that's putting it lightly) with Ozpin (so it hardly feels like anything has changed on _that _front).

"Look Jaune," Yang's voice brought Oscar out of his musings, "We get that you're upset, we ALL are! But the attitude isn't going to get us anywhere, we're not the enemy here."

…

…

…

"Are we sure about that?" Jaune whispered in a dangerous tone after a few moments of silence. Oscar turned to look at Jaune (confused by his statement), only to flinch when he saw that Jaune's dark blue eyes were on him. And they did _not_ look happy.

Slowly but surely, it began to dawn on Oscar. _He's…he's not ACTUALLY blaming me for this, is he?_

"W-What?! Jaune, what're you talking about?" But, once again, the silver-eyed huntress was ignored.

"He's in your head, isn't he Oscar?" Jaune all but growled at the (still) shocked farmboy. He took a step forward, to which Oscar responded by taking a fearful step back (suddenly noticing just how large Jaune was compared to him) "Did you know about this?"

"No, he didn't!" Weiss tried to defend the farmboy, but Jaune ignored her just as he did Ruby. As Oscar took another step back, Jaune suddenly ran forward and grabbed Oscar by his shirt collar before slamming him into the wall behind him.

"How much longer can we even _trust_ him? How do we know it's even him? What if we've been taking to that _liar_ this whole time?!" The others continued to speak, but Oscar drowned them all out. His eyes were shut tightly and his hands covered his head.

_This, this isn't fair! ALL I've ever done is HELP them_! And that's the truth, _everything_ Oscar has done with nearly the last month has been to help them in their mission. And it always seemed to be at the expense of him. He traveled to get Ozpin back to his group, despite the fact that doing so would entail him abandoning his home and his aunt (the _only_ family he had left on this damn world). He followed Ozpin's instructions to train his skills and aura to prepare for the battles coming, despite the fact that he was only fourteen years old and shouldn't even be involved in a war like this. Or any war period.

Hell, the _only_ reason that _any_ of them even know the truth about _anything_ is because he told them! He had to literally _fight_ with Ozpin for control of his body to tell Ruby the true name of the Relic of Knowledge. Why? Because he wanted to help them! Because he thought that they "deserved" to know the truth about everything.

Now…it's not like Oscar was expecting a reward for telling them, but this is the treatment he's supposed to be okay with? After everything he's done to try and help them, and all he gets in return is being yelled, punched, told his own life (as an individual) is meaningless in the long run, avoided and scorned like a Grimm, and now practically attacked?!

Oscar's hands slowly moved to Jaune's wrists (the blonde knight not even noticing due to his armored gloves) as he closed his eyes and lowered his head. When Jaune yelled at him and slammed him into the wall, fear was the primary emotion that was flowing through Oscar's body.

But now? The primary emotion that was running through Oscar's body at this very moment? Anger. Rage. A pure white hot fury that's he's _never _felt in his life.

And it was growing stronger with each passing moment.

Meanwhile, almost everybody was yelling at Jaune to let Oscar go. Ruby especially was steadily growing more and more annoyed with her first friend of Beacon with each passing moment. Her small hands were clenched into fists, her teeth were gritted, and her bright silver eyes were now narrowed in frustration. She was about to walked forward in an attempted to physically remove Jaune from Oscar when...

"Let me go," Oscar spoke in a low tone, his quiet voice only being heard because he spoke in a moment where no one was talking. All eyes turned to the farmboy, his head down and his hair shadowing his eyes.

"Oscar?" Ruby asked, her face expressing the concern that she held.

Jaune's angry expression before into a confused one for a split second before his angered/frustrated expression returned, "How do I even know you're even Oscar?"

Ruby's concern for Oscar was (once again) replaced by her anger for her fellow leader, "Jaune-." Before she could tell him to stop in any capacity, something happened that completely caught everyone off-guard.

Without any degree of hesitation, Oscar straight up head-butted Jaune! The blonde knight let out a grunt of surprise/pain, taking a step back and letting go of Oscar's shirt.

Now, due to his size and lack of training, Oscar was not as physically powerful as Jaune. However, the reason that Oscar's head-butt had such an effect on Jaune was because he caught Jaune completely off-guard **(1)**.

Jaune held his face for a few moments, before lowering his hand to glare at Oscar…before his eyes actually widened when he looked at the farmboy. Instead of the usual kind and/or shy expression on his face, Oscar was now glaring at Jaune with the ferocity of a Grimm. Such an expression completely took Jaune off-guard, "Oscar?"

"_Shut…up_ Jaune," Oscar's furious comment caught everyone off-guard, "I don't even want to hear _anything_ else from you. I'm sick and tired of your stupid attitude! Pouting and moaning like a _damn child_!" Jaune actually flinched a bit by Oscar's sentence.

Ren, at that moment, decided to step forward, "Oscar, that's enough. You need to calm down." As it turns out…that was NOT the right thing to say. Like…at all.

The (normally) stoic boy actually flinched when the furious gaze of Oscar turned towards him with speed similar to Ruby's semblance, "No Ren, I am NOT going to calm down. Don't _tell_ me to _calm down!_ As surprising as it might sound, I'm sick and tired of being treated like I don't even matter!" Everyone in the room flinched at the loud and harsh tone of Oscar's voice.

"Oscar…that's not true," Nora was the first one to recover, as she (somewhat weakly) responded, "You do matter to us, you know that."

"Oh, really? I do, do I?" Oscar bit back, not even bothering to contain the rage that he had finally unleashed after nearly two days. "That's what you claim, but your actions don't seem to follow that. If you're actually telling me the truth, then why didn't you try to do anything a few moments ago? You know that if Jaune pulled that crap with Ren you'd have stepped in without _any _hesitation, and vice versa. And if he tried it with any of RWBY, he'd have an entire _team_ on his back and ready to tear his throat out. But because it was me, the one with Ozpin in his head," he pointed to the side of his head, "Suddenly…everyone's hands are apparently tied. And nobody gives a damn!"

"Oscar!" Yang called out, a stern expression on her face, "Enough. You know that none of that is true."

"Bullshit!" Oscar's sudden cursing took everyone by surprise, "None of that is true? _Are you freaking kidding me_?! You really I don't notice any of the glares or snide comments from you after everything that's happened? Are you not paying attention, or are you just plain stupid?!" Oscar noticed Yang's iliac eyes turned that same crimson red that he'd seen in her anger. Her hands clenched into fists, and she let out a low growl as she took a threatening step forward.

"Watch it Oscar," Yang all but growled at the farmboy.

Instead of reacting with fear, or…at all, Oscar just started laughing. Only…it was a humorless laugh, one that sent chills down everyone's spines. "What is it now Yang? You wanna hit me? Why? Because I _dare_ to say anything against you? Because you just don't like me telling the truth? Go ahead then," he spread his arms out, "Hit me! Go ahead and prove my point that you don't give a damn about what happens to me!"

This seemed to strike a chord in Yang, as her eyes turned back to normal and a shocked expression appeared on her face. Realization seemed to set in as to exactly what it was that she was about to do. Was she actually about to...physically assault a fourteen year old kid because of something he said? He's letting off frustration for valid reasons (as it sounds) and, like always, her first response to attack.

Blake was quick to step up, grabbing ahold of Yang's hand in an attempt to comfort her (and failing, if the look on her face was any indication) before turning to Oscar, "Look Oscar. Maybe you're right. But you need to understand that trust takes time." Oscar's glare turned to Blake, but (unlike Ren) she didn't physically flinch.

That doesn't mean that she wasn't effected deep down, as she could feel chills running down her spine at Oscar's gaze. "You know what Blake? For argument's sake, let's just say that I did believe you in that trust "takes time". Tell me something: why am _I _the one who has to earn your trust back?"

The question caught Blake by surprise "W-What?"

"I didn't do anything wrong…remember? What is it that I've done to you? I'm not Ozpin, remember? At least not yet. The only thing I've done is help you guys. JNR is excused for not knowing, but in case you guys forgot: _I'm_ the only reason you even know the truth. Remember that? How I had to literally FIGHT an immortal wizard in my mind for control of my body?! ALL because I felt that you guys deserved to know the truth. Nice to know how much you guys appreciated that." Whereas the members of JNR didn't have MUCH of a reaction to Oscar's comment, the members of RWBY did.

Although she never treated Oscar any different then she already did after the reveal of…everything, Ruby still beat herself up for not noticing just how badly Oscar was affected. Or in the fact that she never even tried to help Oscar, or try to get the others to make up with him and treat him better. She was SO focused on her uncle, her team, herself, and seemingly EVERYTHING and EVERYONE else...but Oscar.

Weiss's gaze lowered to the floor as she began feeling more of Oscar's rage. Similar to Blake, she hasn't been very…social to Oscar, despite knowing him for almost a month. All that time, and she can count the number of things that she knows about him on one hand. And that's not even counting the fact that his soul is combined with her former headmaster's. So after the truth came out, she pretty much treated him the same way as she has been…and only now does she see why that was a mistake.

Blake was at a loss for words by Oscar's statement. He's not saying anything that isn't true, he has been helping them this entire time. And their treatment of him…is supposed to be an acceptable way to show thanks? _Gods, I barely talk to him for weeks, and suddenly I think I have the right to lecture to him about 'trust'?_ Blake bitterly thought to herself.

Yang's self loathing only increased by Oscar's words, knowing that they were all true. He did help them a whole lot by telling them the truth, and all that they do in response is take out all of their anger and frustration at Ozpin to Oscar. That wasn't fair in the slightest.

Oh, but Oscar wasn't even done yet. Not by a LONG shot, "And you know? Even with all of that, let's just say that I _still_ agreed with you about everything that's happened. Let's say that I _did_ agree with you about everything…what's stopping any of you from lashing out at me the next time you get pissed at Ozpin?" Almost everyone looked at Oscar in shock, but he didn't give anyone time to respond, "_Nothing_, that's what," his hands clenched into fists and his breathing began getting heavier, "Because you've given up on me."

Everyone in the room looked at Oscar with horrified expressions on their faces by Oscar's statement.

"Oscar…that's not true!" Nora cried out, looking like she was about to cry. Ren put a hand on his partner's to try and comfort her, but Oscar's words cut too deep.

"Yes…it is," Oscar practically snarled through gritted teeth as he clenched his fists so hard that they nearly dug into his palm. As he glared at them with the white hot fury of a thousand suns, however…something happened that only further caught them by surprise.

The outline of Oscar's body began to glow a faint orange color. It was sort of…shimmering. While everyone else was shocked and still reeling from Oscar's words, Ruby was the first to recover. "Oscar?"

In some other instances, Oscar may have focused on Ruby and calmed down. But…he was already too far into his rage to calm down so easily. "You don't care anymore! You couldn't care less what happens to me, or who does it! You have absolutely no problem with anybody else, but of course _I_ deserve to be screamed at and beaten the crap out of for what Ozpin did…because _apparently_ no one can tell the difference between me and him!" As he yelled, the shimmering light around Oscar's body began to grow brighter and more solid. But the thing that really became noticeable to the others was that they could…feel a noticeable breeze on their faces. "But, of course…nobody wants to give a damn about me! After all…ALL I'm good for is for being Ozpin's newest vessel, right?! So it makes perfect sense that I'm suddenly worthless after Ozpin lost everyone's trust and respect!" The wind around them began to pick up. Everyone's hair was moving and some had to put their arm in front of their face.

"Oscar please, you need to stop this!" Her intentions may have been pure, but Weiss didn't realize that she was only adding fuel to the fire.

"NO!" Oscar all but roared, "I'm getting sick and tired of this BULLCRAP! AM I JUST SUPPOSED TO BE OKAY WITH BEING TREATED LIKE I DON'T MATTER AT ALL?! AM I JUST SUPPOSED TO IGNORE EVERYTHING THAT'S HAPPENED?!" The wind around everyone started to grow stronger and began to swirl around Oscar, encircling him in a form of…miniature tornado. "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE ABOUT! AFTER JINN TOLD US WHAT HAPPENED, YOU JUST…LEFT ME THERE! YOU JUST LEFT ME THERE IN THE MIDDLE OF A WASTELAND, AND WALKED AWAY! BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ME HERE!" By this point, the winds being formed was starting to slide objects (and people) across the floor, "YOU **DO**N'T…WA**NT **ME…A**T ALL**!" By this point, Oscar's pupils had disappeared from his eyes as his voice constantly shifted between being normal and becoming deeper.

"OSCAR PLEASE-!" Nora tried to move forward towards the farmboy (to give him a hug, with any luck), but even she found herself unable to get through the ferocious winds that surrounded him.

"**I HATE YOU**!" In that instant, the winds suddenly slammed into everyone and pinned them all against the wall. They all struggled to free themselves, but the winds proved far stronger than they expected. Even Yang and Nora, the physically strongest members in the ENTIRE group, couldn't do anything against the sheer pressure that they were facing.

With his pupil less eyes and near animalistic snarling, Oscar looked downright terrifying to his (sorta?) friends. And that wasn't even counting the way the very air swirled around him like a violent storm (perfectly showing how he felt on the inside).

"OSCAR!" Ruby yelled against the wind. She didn't know if he could hear her, but she was gonna try to get through to him regardless. "OSCAR! PLEASE LISTEN!" Oscar's expression didn't change as he began levitating in the air, objects flying up and began to swirl around him. Her throat was growing raw from the screaming, but she wasn't about to give up. So she took in the deepest breath she could, and…"**OSCAR**!"

That appeared to be loud enough to attract the farmboy's attention. His head spun to her form and his pure white eyes made contact with her own silver. As their gazes met, and Oscar stares into the worried eyes of Ruby…his own eyes softened. His expression turned from one of fury to one more so of…exhaustion.

As Oscar began to calm down, his pupils returned to his eyes and the wind around him began to die down. The objects that were flying around him dropped to the ground, and everybody that were pinned to the wall suddenly fell to the ground. Oscar himself slowly lowered to the ground, letting out a small breath as his feet touched the ground. His eyes were shut as he breathed in and out through his nose.

When he (finally) opened his eyes, he gazed at the shocked, guilty, and (slightly) injured forms of the others on the ground. Instead of the fury that was on his face (one that could make even a Grimm flinch in fear), now Oscar was…impassive.

Honestly, that might have freaked them out even more than his merciless rage from just a few moments ago. At least there was emotion there. But the emotionless gaze in his (now near lifeless) hazel eyes…it was truly frightening.

Without a single word…Oscar began walking to the backdoor.

Ruby was only one to recover quickly enough, as (not long after) she ran after him, "Oscar!" As he stepped onto the back porch, Ruby grabbed ahold of his hand, "Oscar…are you…okay?" It felt like a stupid thing to say, but she couldn't think of anything else after…what had just happened.

"I'm fine," Oscar pulled his arm from Ruby's arm, before he sighed, "I mean…I really don't know. I just…need some time to myself. To think…you know." Ruby nodded, having a decent understanding of what Oscar was saying. He turned to face her, "Don't worry, I'll be back in a little bit. Maybe…an hour? An hour and a half tops?"

Ruby nodded, "Take ALL the time you nee . And hey…at least you got your semblance out of it. So…bright side," she weakly chuckled.

Oscar did the same, looking at his free hand, "Yeah…bright side."

The small smile on Ruby's face disappeared from her concerned frown, and she squeezed his head, "Just…make sure that you _do_ come back, alright?"

Oscar nodded, "I will. I promise." With those final words, Oscar pulled himself from Ruby's grasp (easily to do since she didn't try to fight him) and leapt over the fence and onto the streets of Argus.

Not long after, the others had (finally) all but raced to the backyard. "Where's Oscar?" Jaune asked, as he and the others looked around the backyard…only to find nothing.

Feeling that feeling of frustration bubble back up again, Ruby shut her eyes and took in a deep breath…before letting it out. With a hard look in her (normally) bright silver eyes, she turned to face her friends, "He's not here."

"What do you mean he's not here?!" Weiss asked, "We've got to go find him!"

"_No_." The sheer power and commandment of Ruby's voice took everyone by surprise (which seemed to be a trend today).

Ren was the first one to recover, "What do you mean no?"

Now, Ruby turned to face everyone with a hardened state, "I mean no. Oscar needs time to think…alone."

"Ruby, it's not safe for him to just be walking around on his own at this hour," Blake argued, "We need to go find him."

It took all of Ruby's self-control to not roll her eyes at Blake's comment, "Really? After everything that just happened, you guys really think that being around us is what Oscar needs right now?" Ouch. That certainly wounded everyone a bit, if their flinches and guilty expressions was anything to go off of.

Yang took a step forward, "Ruby-."

"No Yang," Ruby interrupted, "There's no point in discussing this right now," then she sighed, "Look…I understand why you all acted how you did after learning…everything. Saying it was a shock would be an understatement. But Oscar is right, that's no excuse for how he's been treated. We're upset at _Ozpin_, not _Oscar_." No one seemed to want to meet Ruby's eyes, no doubt because they realized how truth her words really were, "He needs time to calm down, time away from all of us." She walked passed all of them, stopping at the screen door, "Everyone is going to apologize to him when he gets back," she spoke, with an air of finality that left no room for argument, "Make sure you know what you're gonna say," without waiting for a response, Ruby walked into the house and headed up the stairs to lie down for a bit until Oscar got back.

**(Author's Note: Before we get started…I recently got into college! Been here for almost a month. I'm sure it'll affect my writing a bit as time goes on, but I'm going to work to make sure that it won't effected everything TOO intensely. However…if I'm forced to choose, I will have to put more focus on my studies. Let's just say...I have a LOT of work to do0_0 **

**(1): It's like in Dragonball: even if you're the more powerful fighter, being caught off-guard can spell the doom of even the _mightiest _entities in the multiverse. **

**A decent portion of this story was inspired by The Flash Season 5. If you've seen the show, you can guess who gave me the inspiration, and where it comes into play. **

**So yeah...I gave Oscar a semblance of wind/air manipulation, or "aerokinesis". I spent a LONG time trying to figure out a semblance for him, and this is what I decided on. I think it works because I view Oscar as similar to the wind...calm and gentle in one moment, but can become violent and TERRIFYING when push comes to shove. **

**Now…let's get a few things out of the way.**

**First things first…this is NOT how I thought Volume 6 should have (NECESSARILY) gone down. I wasn't expecting for Oscar to suddenly materialize a super powerful semblance and overpower EVERYBODY. This is just a POSSIBILITY. The point I was trying to make was that I HATED how Oscar's character was handled in Volume 6. I thoroughly hated how he was treated for most of Volume 6. It really wasn't fair. He's done nothing but help them since…nearly his entire standing on the show. He's barely seen any combat before Volume 4…yet volunteered himself to participate in a war that spans the world. Yeah, it was stupid…but also selfless. And come Volume 6, he did his best act of aid to the others…**

**He let them know the truth.**

**When Ozpin didn't want them to know the full truth, Oscar felt that they should know. He had to literally fight Ozpin within his mind just to barely spit out the truth name of the Relic of Knowledge so that they could find out the truth for themselves. All of the other main heroes only know the truth about everything because Oscar felt that they should know the truth about what they've gotten themselves into.**

**And how is he repaid? He gets yelled at, punched in the face, told that his own life in of itself is (essentially) worthless, and gets practically assaulted.**

**And that's supposed to be fair? Spoiler alert: it's NOT! Even if I was 100% on their side about Ozpin, that is NO excuse for their treatment of Oscar. NO excuse! And the thing that might piss me off even more…is the fact that they actually ended the Volume with Oscar being "okay" with everybody, even after all the bullshit they put him through. One of my largest grips about Volume 6. That's why I wrote this story, showing a possibility (keep that word in mind) that I think could have been MUCH better than what we got in Volume 6. Oscar SHOULD have been angry with them. I don't care HOW nice, kind, and respectful he is...ANYBODY would be pissed in those instances.**

**My main hope for Volume 7 is that they don't fuck up Ozpin's character like they did Oscar's in Volume 6. What do I mean by that? Well…get ready, because the floodgates are about to open.**

**I'm…on Team Ozpin. I understand why he did what he did, lying about Salem's immortality.**

**Think about it like this: imagine that you have two basketball teams that are about to face off. One is REALLY enthusiastic and full of energy, like "YEAH! YEAH! WE CAN DO THIS GUYS! WE'RE GONNA WIN! YEAH!". And then you have another team that's like "Well…we don't think that we can win, but we'll try…even though we'll fail". Now, be honest: if you pit both of these teams against one another, which one do you actually believe is going to win? The one that tries with all of their power to win, or the one that BARELY even tries because they've already given up? We all know which one would actually win.**

**So…I understand why Ozpin didn't tell anybody about Salem being an immortal. He was trying to keep their hope and will to fight going until he could figure out a (permanent) way to stop Salem. I guarantee you that most of those loyal to Ozpin would either give up entirely (like Raven) or go over to Salem's side (like Lionheart) upon learning the truth. Hell…when Team RWBY found out the truth, they LITERALLY wanted to give up the next day. And yes, I'm am well aware of the Apathy Grimm and its abilities to drain will-power.**

**But you wanna know what? I've read nothing in that the Apathy can create someone's feeling about a certain matter. The Apathy may have brought those feelings to the surface (to where they'll say them out loud) and enhanced them…but it didn't create them. So…they proved Ozpin's point. They're harping on Ozpin...when they LITERALLY proved him right less than twenty-four hours later. **

**Now…I'll admit, I'd be pissed off to if I were in their shoes. But I've formed my current opinion because I can looked at everything from an…outsider's point of view.**

**So…what do I mean when I say that I hope they don't "fuck up" Ozpin's character in Volume 7 like Oscar's in Volume 6? I mean that I don't want them to try and paint the situation as being ENTIRELY Ozpin's fault and that he's the only one that needs to apologize to them. That's not true.**

**Here's something that I realized quite recently: what Team RWBY did to Ozpin what actually quite HORRIFYING! Think about it…they forced this man to rewatch his most painful memories (how his secret keeping played a part in him losing his ENTIRE family), and proceeded to rub salt in the wound while he was on his knees crying! Seriously?! You cannot tell me that I'm the only one that's bothered by this! How is that not horrific?! Seriously, can any of you tell me that's not something you'd expect a villain to do? But, of course…they're the heroes, so they can do whatever the FUCK they want. Another issue I have with the show itself, there NEEDS to be consequences for the (stupid) decisions and/or actions of these kids. SOMEONE has to keep them in check! **

**But…yeah.**

**Now…I can accept that some might not like this story, because I know that not everyone will agree with my thoughts and/or opinions. However…my ONLY hope is that everyone still behaves with maturity and respect. If you don't like this story…fine. Just be respectful about it please. Constructive critism ONLY, absolutely NO flames allowed.**

**Now...I MIGHT give this another chapter at some point in the future, if it becomes desired. But, right now...it's just a one-shot. **

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack?**

**merendinoemiliano: Amber was underneath a school FILLED with highly-trained warriors. Ozpin (while not arguing semantics/details) had the same thought-process as with protecting the Relics: someone getting past the school's Hunters and "natural" defenses would be almost impossible (in theory).**

**FuzzyBunny: Yeah...I'd like to know what RoosterTeeth was smoking when they wrote Volume 6:/ Having people who're SUPPOSED to be your friends turn against you is painful enough...but for a fourteen year old, with NOWHERE else to turn? The sheer SITUATION is practical nightmare fuel0_0 **

**And...WHY would I care if JAUNE is feeling sad? After what _he _did? He's lucky he didn't get a good, adult-sized KICK IN THE ASS! That scene with Pyrrha is ANOTHER one of RWBY's "classic" problems in recent volumes: good in THEORY...HORRIBLE in execution (who fuck was that woman supposed to be? RoosterTeeth didn't confirm her identity...WHY was she there?!):/ **

**Oh...Yang's a COMPLETE hypocrite. She's the one in the group who's been the MOST VOCAL about NOT keeping secrets. And, NOT ONLY does she turn RIGHT around and keep a secret of her OWN...she STILL tries to claim the "moral high-ground" over Ozpin afterwards. That was one of the MANY reasons I hate Yang as a character (although...to be fair, I didn't START hating her till the end of Volume 7:/). **

**Let me just say.. I was VERY surprised by just how POPULAR this story turned out to be. After hearing a story about how a colleague of mine got a LOT of crap for making their own version of "fixing" Oscar's story in Volume 6, I was…more then a bit cautious as to how this would be received. I'd think it'd be obvious that Oscar's story was NOT handled as it should have been handled (Oscar ran away after practically being abused, why are we focusing on Jaune and his sadness?!), but…there are a LOT of things I'd _think_ be obvious about RWBY, but people have proved me wrong before:/**

**Okay.. I have something to say, TWO things I need to speak about. I guess you could say…two RULES that I want to say, that'll apply to all of my stories (that I want to make sure is fully understood)**

**1\. NEVER ask me "when" I'm gonna update ANY story. That pisses me off SO much! Now…I'm GENUINELY trying to update EVERY story of mine on as CONSISTENT of a basis as possible. But, you need to keep in mind that not ONLY am I trying to juggle a MULTITUDE of stories at once…but I've also got OTHER stories I'm trying to plan out, I'm in college, I've got family matters to attend to, AND I've got MY OWN projects that I'm working through. Alright? I'm not exactly "wasting time", alright…so PLEASE do not ask me when I'll update something. My stories will be updated when they're updated, and not a moment sooner.**

**2\. Okay, do NOT ask me when I'll update something…ON A COMPLETELY DIFFERENT STORY! For example…don't ask me when I'll update "Lena Loud" on the review section of "Skywalker's Return". Or, don't ask me when I'll update "RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection" on the review section of "Marvelous Heroes". Alright?**

**These are two "rules" that I want for you guys to help me out with. If there's any part of this that you guys don't understand, let me know and I'll help. Okay? I'm NOT trying to be rude or disrespectful in ANYWAY whatsoever. If that's how it appears.. then I apologize. But…I still want for you guys to follow these "rules" that I've come up with.**

**Cool? Cool.**

**So...I'm sure you've all heard about this "Coronavirus" business going on in recent time. _Last_ week was my school's spring break, and I was SUPPOSED to go back _today_. But, my school decided to extend our break another week. However...my father and sister are VERY convinced that my school will cancel our spring semester and make us take the remaining assignments/assessments online. Which...I'm starting to believe more and more (hell, one of my nephews isn't going back till _April_):/ **

**Everyone just...be careful. Wash your hands, cough and sneeze into your arm, and dont be touching your faces willy-nlly. Stay safe:)**

**And so…here's the sequel chapter. Let's hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Chapter Two**

It was nighttime in the city of Argus. Despite that fact…it was FAR from quiet. Lights were still on, vehicles were still running throughout the city, and people were still walking around, and living their lives.

The focus of today…was our young friend, Oscar Pine.

Said farmboy was currently walking through the streets of Argus, a…depressed frown on his face as his feet carried him throughout the city.

The reason that Oscar was particularly upset? No more then hour ago, Oscar had an…intense "conversation" with his friends (assuming that he could still call them that), to say the least. He had let loose ALL of his frustration and rage from the treatment that he had been getting from these last thirty hours. And it…didn't exactly leave him feeling as "satisfied" as he would have originally thought.

He DOESN'T feel guilty at ALL, mind you….as he knew that his…ahem, "outburst" was perfectly justified after the treatment he had gotten within the last thirty hours. Being screamed at, punched into a tree, avoided and scorned like a Grimm, and then attacked…ALL for things that WASN'T HIS FAULT!

Oscar paused, shut his eyes, and took in a deep breath through his nose…before letting it out through his mouth._ I guess I'm not AS calm as I would have thought_, the farmboy thought to himself in a depressed "tone".

Truth be told, Oscar didn't even want to go out and walk. His "outburst" left him feeling so…exhausted, that he'd MUCH rather prefer to just take a nap. But (for obvious reasons), Oscar couldn't remain in that house. _With...them._

So…he finds himself here.

Although…he supposes that he couldn't necessarily say that the ENTIRE thing was ALL bad. Oscar looked to his hand, thinking back to the events of hardly an hour ago.

_And hey…at least you got your semblance out of it. So…bright side_, the farmboy couldn't help but smile, as he thought back to the words of perhaps the only true friend he could claim that he still had within the "group": Ruby.

And she was right…despite the "unpleasantness" (and that's putting it MILDLY) of the day, Oscar DID (at least) get his semblance out of today. Aerokinesis…aka Wind/Air Manipulation. Throughout all his readings, he can't quite remember hearing of a hunter (or anyone with semblance, now that he thought about it) who possesses a semblance like that.

He'd heard of "Elemental Semblances" before. He'd heard of fire, lightning, earth, water, ice, and even energy. But…not wind. He wasn't really sure that being able to control the air would really make that powerful of a semblance.

BOY.. was he wrong.

"_It IS remarkable, isn't it_?" Oscar's eyes suddenly widened to the size of DINNER PLATES, when he heard a voice in his head. The "problem"? It wasn't _his_ voice.

"O-Ozpin?" Oscar spoke quietly, almost sounding concerned that the voice he was hearing was some kind of hallucination (as if he didn't already have enough problems without the risk of losing his sanity).

"_Yes_," the primordial wizard spoke again within Oscar's mind, his voice sounding more…"broken" then before.

"H-How are...I-I don't-."

"_As you know, your semblance is a physical manifestation of your Aura…which in of itself is an extension of your very soul. As I told you in the early days we met, our aura…our souls, are combined. I suppose you could say that you unlocking your semblance caused a "chain reaction" throughout your soul…which I was able to feel, with ours being combined_," the old headmaster answered, "_It would be…virtually IMPOSSIBLE for me to NOT notice_."

"You arrived…because I unlocked my semblance," Oscar spoke, in a neutral (almost emotionless) tone.

Ozpin flinched at Oscar's words (or…as much as a being without a physical form could "flinch"), "_Oscar…I'm sorry."_ Those…were not the words that Oscar expected to hear from Ozpin, _"When…when everything got revealed…when my LIES and SECRETS came out into the open… I SHOULDN'T have just LEFT you alone like I did. It doesn't matter HOW I felt, I should NEVER have left you there to bare the brunt of everyone's anger at ME. It wasn't right, and it wasn't fair to you. I'm so_ sorry _Oscar. I shouldn't have left you alone like that. If I had just-."_

"Ozpin," Oscar spoke in a sharp tone, getting the wizard's attention…and getting him to realize that the farmboy had walked to an isolated alleyway. "Enough. I…I forgive you," he spoke, able to all but feel the shock and surprise radiating off the old headmaster.

_"You shouldn't,_" Ozpin responded dejectedly.

"I do," Oscar shot back, before sighing, "Look, after doing some thinking about…well, everything…I don't think I can fully condone your secret-keeping Ozpin." The wizard frowned within his mind, "But," that one word quickly got Ozpin's (slightly confused) attention, "I can't exactly say that I _condemn_ them either."

"_What do you mean_?" Ozpin asked, sounding genuinely confused for…probably the first time since they "met".

"The Seasonal Maidens," Oscar replied, deciding that the only way to truly get his point across was to "go down the list" (so to speak), "When you first created them, the women were put in danger when their abilities were well known across the world. People kept trying to hunt them down, and use their powers for their own means. You brought the Maidens into legend, to protect the current Maidens…and all future Maidens."

"The Relics…if the Lamp of Knowledge were to fall into the wrong hands at the turn of a new century, they'd have three instances of near limitless knowledge at their disposal. Knowledge is power, after all," Oscar shrugged, "And if someone got all Relics (assuming that they all have similar degrees of power), they could cause anarchy and mayhem across ALL of Remnant."

"As for…the _Brothers_," Ozpin noticed as Oscar spoke the word "Brothers" instead of "Gods", and that he all but spat the word like venom, "Well…with literal _thousands_ of religions being formed throughout the years, there's not a very high chance that people would believe you about them. Besides…two deities who will destroy the planet if we're not all nice to each other? Seems pretty likely that a thought of people would simply belief you to be some…religious fanatic."

"And…Salem," Oscar could feel the "negative" (and that's putting it MILDLY) emotion radiating off of Ozpin when he (Oscar) spoke that name, "I'll say this…I do think that you should have told someone about Salem's immortality. Had SOMEONE that you could trust enough with the truth. ALL of it. Your "Inner Circle"…Qrow, General Ironwood, Lionheart (before…Haven), Shade's Headmaster, and your "Deputy Headmistress", Glynda Goodwitch…early on, you told me how much you trusted them."

_"I did…I DO. I…I would trust them with my life,_" Ozpin spoke, truthfully (though doubting how much weight those words would truly hold coming from an entity like him).

"Then…I DO feel like you should have trusted them, at least one of them, with the truth. But," Ozpin's focus "zoomed" in on Oscar's words when he said "but", "I get why you didn't want to tell about Salem's immortality." Oscar sighed and closed his eyes, before leaning against the alleyway's wall, "Salem is thousands of years old, possesses power beyond virtually anything else found on Remnant, and commands the literal banes of life itself. ALL of that alone would get people tense and hesitant enough about fighting Salem…but then, the fact of her being immortal?! In what could be considered a stronger version of you?!" He said, pointing out how he remembered Jinn showing them that Salem could regenerate her entire being after being reduced to only a puddle, "Let me ask you something Oz: have you genuinely been trying to figure out how to stop Salem throughout the centuries?"

"_Yes_," Ozpin replied, almost immediately, "_I've…I've been TRYING to stop her, for so long. I've been trying EVERY possible way I can THINK of to stop her. In my earliest attempts to end this pointless war, I've tried to talk to her, to imprison her, to somehow…remove her magic and ability to command the Grimm. And even when I was certain that she HAD to be destroyed, I tried ANYTHING and EVERYTHING I could think of. Even when-,_" the old headmaster paused for a moment…before continuing, "_Even when Jinn me that I couldn't destroy…I STILL tried. I still….tried_," he sighed near the end, seemingly sounding more and more exhausted with each passing moment.

"Then.. how could I blame you?" Oscar asked, knowing that he got the wizard's attention, "I understand why the others are upset with you, especially if you currently don't have a definite plan to stop Salem. But…it's not like you've been sitting on your hands for thousands of years. You've been TRYING to stop Salem, TRYING to figure out how you can end this war once and for all. You've been working harder then anyone, for CENTURIES to try and save the world. You may not have a plan now…but, that's only because "planning" is all you've been doing all this time."

"And Salem's immortality," Oscar spoke with a sigh, getting Ozpin to "frown" within the farmboy's mind, "Hope, was your endgame. You were afraid that people would just…give up, upon finding out that Salem is an immortal being…and that you were just trying to keep hope alive, until you could come up with a definite way to bring an end to this war. Look at Headmaster Lionheart, and Yang's mother Raven…the former joined Salem, and the latter just gave up (before joining Salem's people)," he muttered that last part, though he was sure Oz still heard him (which he did), "And I'm pretty sure that they both found out about Salem's immortality. It got people who were positive to stop Salem to either join her, or give up completely. Even after we ALL learned the truth, the others wanted to give up as well! Qrow seemed intent on drinking himself to death **(1)**, and the others weren't any better. Yang LITERALLY wanted to just…leave the Relic in the middle of nowhere, and let a future generation deal with Salem!" Oscar spoke out, feeling himself growing more and more frustrated with each passing word.

"_Oscar_," Ozpin spoke, beginning to grow concerned with the young farmboy.

Oscar closed his eyes, and took in another deep breath…before letting it out, "You were afraid that everyone would give up hope if they discovered that Salem was immortal, and that you (currently) didn't have a plan to stop her. And that's EXACTLY what happened when the truth was forced from you, they proved you right!" Oscar crossed his arms, leaning back against the wall, "It's just…ridiculous. You've been trying, you've been working harder then anyone on Remnant. Yet they talk as if you've been…doing nothing this entire time."

Ozpin, for one of the few times throughout his.. multiple lives, was genuinely surprised/stumped by Oscar's "speech". "_And…where exactly did all of THESE thoughts come from?"_

"I've hardly been interacting with anyone lately, all I've HAD…is time to think.

"_I…thank you, Oscar,_" Ozpin spoke sincerely (bringing a smile to the farmboy's face), not really knowing what else to say, "_Your trust…your faith.. means more then I could even put into words_. _Even though…even though I've done NOTHING to deserve it,_" the old headmaster sighed.

"Oz…you've spent thousands of years, trying to solve an impossible problem. Non-stop, at that. If there's ANYONE on Remnant who deserves to be cut some slack…it's you," Oscar replied, the tiniest of joking tones in his voice.

Truth be told, the very fact that Oscar was able to joke in their current situation…brought a smile to Ozpin's face.

"_You KNOW that you'll eventually HAVE to go back to the house_," Ozpin spoke a moment later, now being very serious, "_It's getting dark, and you can't stay out here forever_."

The (small) smile on Oscar's face vanished, and he sighed as he shit his eyes and threw his head back against the wall. "I know," he admitted, "But…I just don't think that it'll do any good right now. Plus, I'm not exactly racing to get back anyway." Needless to say, Ozpin understood that thought-process completely.

"_Might I might a suggestion_?"

"Be my guest," Oscar shrugged.

"_Look to your right.. the store there could be of help_," curious, Oscar promptly looked to his right…only to widen his eyes when he saw exactly what Ozpin was talking about.

"A clothes store?"

_"Yes. Odd as it may sound, I've found that (in MY personal experience) getting yourself a new look can (in…certain situations) grant one a boost in confidence (however small) to take on whatever it is life chooses to throw their way."_

Oscar simply…stared at the clothing store for a few moments, before shrugging, "Well…it's not exactly like I have anything better to do." With those last words, he began his walk. "So," he spoke, after a couple moments of silence, "The former headmaster of Beacon…hero of the "Old World"…and, "King of Light"…likes to go…shopping?" He teased.

_"I'll have you know that the experience can be QUITE relaxing. As a matter of fact, many important decisions I've had to make over the years have been MADE over a trip to the store. And are even HELPED by such."_

Oscar couldn't help by laugh at Ozpin's statement (a sound that brought a smile to Ozpin's "face").

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later)

Ruby Rose was sitting on the steps outside of the "Cotta-Arc" household, hands on her cheeks as she frowned.

The reason for her current "disposition"? It was from what occurred little over an hour ago. When her friend Oscar released the anger (still a surprise to use that word in comparison with Oscar) he'd been hiding for the last day and a half. The anger he'd been feeling with how he was treated by their…or, possibly her friends. How they'd taken out their frustrations and "issues" with Ozpin on Oscar.

Afterwards, Oscar had decided that it would be better for them all to…have some space out in-between one another. Ruby (personally) didn't like it, but understood why it was necessary.

And, truth be told, Ruby didn't exactly feel like being around her "friends" either (still being upset with them herself for unfairly taking their frustrations out on Ozpin, even though he'd done nothing to deserve it).

So…here it where Ruby sat, waiting for Oscar…as she wanted to get first crack at the farmboy when he returned.

…

…

…

T-That's not what she meant, get your minds out of the gutter!

W-What Ruby _meant_…is that she wanted the first opportunity to _speak_ to Oscar when he returned (which she hoped was soon). Despite him taking time off to think, she wasn't sure exactly how he'd react when seeing…everybody again.

He could be calm and collected…but, the anger that he demonstrated earlier? Yeah, that may not be the end of "it".

So (being unsure of his actions), Ruby wanted the opportunity to speak to Oscar herself and make sure he's okay before…any of the others get to him.

"Well…don't you just look like a lost puppy," Ruby suddenly heard an amused voice ring, getting her to take her gaze off the ground…and get the surprise of her life when she did so.

In front of her, smiling down warmly at her…was Oscar. Only he was…different.

He was dressed in an olive green coat (one that extended past his waist), with red padding his shoulders and red rings around his elbows. He wore a new white shirt, a red belt, black "X-shaped" wrist straps, black pants, and red boots with orange tops.

Ruby's eyes widened to the size of plates, and her jaw dropped down…mere moments before she raced forward, and threw her arms around Oscar's neck. The farmboy took a surprised step back as his own eyes widened, before he (slowly) wrapped his arms around Ruby's waist.

"I guess you missed me?" He asked with a slight smirk, his tan cheeks turning red in embarrassment.

"I did," Ruby giggled, frankly…too happy to be embarrassed. After a few more moments of her hugging, Ruby (eventually, and with some hesitation/reluctance) pulled away from the farmboy. Though, she kept her hands on his shoulders. "You're back!" Ruby exclaimed, that bright smile still on her face (and it still succeeding in causing him to blush).

"I…I am," Oscar admitted, looking away (embarrassment is a funny thing, isn't it?).

"And you-," Ruby took a moment to look up and down Oscar's body (getting the farmboy's blush to grow even darker), "-look different."

"I…do."

Seeing Oscar's expression, and remembering what had occurred little more then an hour ago, Ruby frowned, "Oscar," she spoke sincerely, moving her hands to take ahold of Oscar's, "Are you alright?"

The farmboy's embarrassment quickly faded, his expression replaced by a frown as his gaze lowered to the ground, "Truth be told…I'm not certain," he answered honestly, "I gave myself some time to think, but.. I'm not sure how much "good" it actually did. But…I knew I had to come back. Despite some…feelings of mine wanting otherwise, I knew that we ALL would have to talk and deal with it eventually," he explained.

"Are you sure Oscar? You don't have to do this right now…not if you don't want to," Ruby replied as she took ahold of Oscar's hand with hers (as in, both of them), not wanting Oscar to put himself into a situation that he wasn't ready for.

"I'm sure. Besides, it's not like waiting will make things better," Oscar "rationalized". Although she was still uncertain, Ruby nodded…accepting Oscar's reasoning (even if she didn't necessarily like it).

So…the two young teens turned around and walked forward, until they were standing in front of the door. "You ready, Oscar?" Ruby asked, wanting to check one final time.

"As ready as I'll ever-," suddenly…Oscar's eyes widened, and his face grew red.

Why, you may ask? Because he had just now realized that Ruby was still holding onto his hand.

Wondering why her friend had suddenly gone silent, Ruby looked over to Oscar…only to be confused by the "expression" on his face. Just then…Ruby's own eyes widened considerably, as her gaze slowly made it's way down to their hands.

Their still connected hands.

With a (VERY) visible blush on her pale cheeks, Ruby quickly released Oscar's hand…turning away with a cough into her hand, while Oscar looked away while running a hand through his hair. A few moments of silence passed between them.

Ultimately, it was Oscar who would break said silence, "Sooooooo….I-I guess we should-," he pointed to the door before them.

"House!" Ruby suddenly exclaimed/finished, getting her to grow more embarrassed by her sudden increase in volume, "T-The, um…the house. We should.. go."

"Yeah," Oscar nodded, coughing into his hand quickly. With one last nod shared between them (and hoping that their faces had turned back to normal), they both placed their hands on the door…and opened it.

Inside they found…everyone. Well…almost everyone, as Ruby remembered how Saffron and Terra went off to take Adrian to a playdate he had. Weiss, Blake, Yang, Jaune, Nora, and Ren were all sitting on the couches, while Maria sat in a chair (frowning at the ground) and Qrow was leaning against the wall (his flask in hand).

Before either teen could speak, it was Nora who noticed them at the doorway. The ginger's turquoise eyes widened considerably, when she laid them onto the farmboy. "Oscar!" She exclaimed, quickly standing up from her seat…but having to force herself to stop from racing over and wrapping her arms tightly around the younger male (knowing that it wouldn't have been the…"smartest' move she could make).

Everyone else in the room flinched at Nora's sudden yelling, but didn't turn to glare at her (except for Qrow) when they heard what she said. All others teens in the room turned around so quickly that some of them practically gained whiplash from the action. Maria calmly looked up and smiled at the teens, while Qrow simply looked up once…before looking back to the wall.

"Hey," Oscar spoke after a moment of silence, maintaining a forward gaze with everyone staring at him (as opposed to diverting his gaze to the floor, as he would have previously done).

"Oscar," Jaune quickly spoke as he stood up, a depressed frown on his face, "I'm sorry. I'm SO sorry for…earlier," Jaune looked towards the ground, clenching his hands into fists as he felt his self-hatred (for probably the hundredth time that day) begin to consume him.

Weiss walked up next to him, placing her hand on Jaune's shoulder (in an attempt to comfort the blonde knight, if ever so slightly), "We're ALL sorry Oscar. REALLY sorry."

"How we…acted," Yang spoke up, looking VERY depressed (inwardly angry and disgusted by her actions not very long ago), "Was…wrong. There's no excuse for our behavior," the blonde brawler shut her eyes, and she clenched her hands into fists…before she looked back up to lock eyes with Oscar (the sheer…sadness within those violet orbs actually succeeding in taking Oscar off-guard).

"How we handled ourselves was inexcusable," Ren spoke, rare emotion being very "visible" in his voice, "We…we didn't consider you or your feelings on the "matter". And…that's wasn't right."

"We should have spoke to you," Blake interjected, "We should have sure that you were okay. You should have…," she sighed, "We should have done more."

"We're…we're SO sorry Oscar," Nora "finished", looking like she could burst into tears at any moment, "We were wrong…and stupid…and…we're so, so, SO sorry!"

While he didn't show it, Oscar was (admittedly) a tad surprised by everyone's…"reactions" to him returning. Things certainly were…different, then what he'd been expecting.

"I like the outfit," Maria suddenly spoke out, completely (and shamelessly) cutting through the "atmosphere" that had been created. Everyone (with the exclusion of Qrow) looked back towards Maria, who was looking the two youngest with a warm (almost…grandmotherly) smile, "Can hardly even tell you ever worked on a farm," she joked, getting the barest of chuckles to escape from Oscar's mouth.

Truth be told, the others in the room (with the exception of Ruby and Qrow) were rather ticked off at Maria's interruption. Although, they weren't certain if they were more upset by the fact that Maria interrupted their apologies…or, by the fact that she was able to get Oscar in a better mood (when they knew that they wouldn't be able to).

"Yeah, the kid looks like a little prince," Qrow scoffed, rolling his eyes before he began walking towards the back door. Ruby frowned as she watched the retreating form of her uncle, and was about to comment…until-.

"And where do you think YOU'RE going?" Maria called out to Qrow, her warm and kind voice quickly going to one of a…harsh tone (truth be told, most of the kids were surprised by how quickly Maria's tone and overall "vibe" could change).

"Out," Qrow replied, without turning around or stopping his walk.

"Oh…no you don't. Now, I know that I'm old and my hearing and memory is getting.. "lesser" (to say the least), but…I certainly don't remember hearing _your_ apology to Oscar."

"Okay, you know what? I'm really not in the mood for a lecture."

"Well then…I guess it's a good thing that I don't CARE about what you're "in the mood" for."

"Don't talk to me like I'm a child!" Qrow yelled out to the smaller Huntress, spinning around with a glare.

"You are to me! And even if you weren't, you're certainly acting like one!" What began was (essentially) a "back and forth" between the two "elder" Hunters, almost like…a tennis match. As a matter of fact, the "kids" in the room (with the exclusion of Oscar) were quickly following the words of the two (official) Hunters.

Oscar, on the other hand, was currently standing there…his eye beginning to twitch, as he listened to the "bickering" of the two adults.

_Calm yourself, Oscar,_ Ozpin spoke (in a soothing voice) from within the farmboy's mind.

I'll TRY…but I can't PROMISE anything, Oscar spoke back. He then shut his eyes, and spoke on his own, "**Enough**," the farmboy suddenly called out, his voice quickly growing much deeper then he would have otherwise **(2)**. Everyone in the room suddenly spun their gaze towards the young farmboy, completely caught off-guard by Oscar's voice (especially Maria and Qrow)…one that seemed to all but commanded action. The farmboy then shut his eyes, took in a deep breath through his nose…before letting it out, and opening his eyes, "Look…I have something I need to say."

None of the teens in the room (with the exception of Ruby) liked the "tone" in Oscar's voice, all feeling a chill run down their spines. Nora was the first to reply, "Oscar…we-."

"Stop," Oscar spoke, raising a hand as he did so (only further breaking the ginger-haired girl's heart), "Before anyone says anything else…I have something I need to say. Now." Well…that certainly got everyone's attention (even Ruby's). Now…Oscar knew exactly what he was about to "walk into"…but, he knew that he had to address it. And he had to address it now. "Ozpin is back. He's back, within my mind. He's…returned, like before."

That…CERTAINLY got everyone's attention. The entire room went dead silent, to the point where you'd be able to hear a pin drop. Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Nora, and Ren stated at him with wide eyes, and dropped jaws (in the case of Ruby and Nora). Jaune and Yang looked like they were warring with themselves, simply not able to decide whether or not they were supposed to be upset or angry (the former, however, seeming to win). Maria…didn't really seem to have a visible reaction to the news (with the exclusion of a raised eyebrow).

Qrow, on the other hand…wasn't NEARLY as "conflicted" or "impassive" as some of the others. The veteran huntsman scoffed and rolled his eyes, as he took back out his flask and took a LONG swing from it.

"How? When?" Ruby asked, managing to stay calm (which partially took off the edge).

"A…little while ago. He said that…the "action" of me unlocking my semblance caused a "reaction" to spread throughout my body. Because our auras, our souls, were combined…he was able to feel the fact that I had unlocked my semblance."

Before anyone else could comment…they all heard Qrow scoff, "So…he came out when you suddenly got your semblance. Convenient, isn't it?" He commented, his voice get slighter lower in volume as he speak…but everyone was able to hear him (due to how quiet it was).

"What're you implying, Qrow?" Oscar asked with narrowed eyes and (subtly and slightly) clenched fists, "Are you trying to say that Ozpin only came out because I unlocked my semblance?"

To be told, the red-eyed huntsman found himself quite surprised by the fact that Oscar quick (and almost…viciously) responded to him. But, he quickly got over it as he shrugged, "All I'm saying, is that I find it a tad…convenient that the moment you "apparently" unlock some powerful semblance…that's when _Ozma_," Qrow all but spat the name with distain, getting said wizard to sigh within Oscar's mind, "Decides to show back up."

"Is that actually how low you think of Ozpin?" Oscar asked.

"With all the crap he's pulled, can't exactly say I'd be surprised by it," Qrow replied back, not even looking at Oscar as he replied.

The farmboy "breathed" out through his nose, already feeling his annoyance beginning to rise. _Calm down Oscar_, Ozpin spoke from within the farmboy's mind, _It's understandable why he's upset_. Oscar may have known that…but, that didn't make things any easier.

"Look," Oscar spoke, after a moment of silence, "You're angry at Ozpin, I know that and I get that…but-."

"But…what?" Qrow suddenly interrupted, staring towards Oscar with his red eyes narrowed, "Are you actually going to defend him? After…everything?!" While they weren't as…"emotional" as Qrow, the others in the room were also looking towards Oscar with questioning gazes (some more "aggressive" then others).

"I don't condone his decisions," Oscar spoke calmly, "But…I can't condemn them either."

"What?!" Qrow, Yang, and Jaune replied to Oscar's statement. The farmboy (to the slight surprise of the others) remained calm to the others' yelling, simply shutting his eyes for a moment or two when they yelled.

"Look," Oscar spoke, his voice suddenly growing sharper for a brief moment, "I'm WELL aware of Ozpin's mistakes. I know that you're angry with him, and I understand why you're angry with him…alright? I do. Ozpin and I talked before I got back, and he admitted that he made mistakes. He knows that he was wrong to withhold secrets from everyone…but, he had his reasons for doing so."

"He lied!" Qrow practically growled at the farmboy, his raising voice catching a few of the kids off-guard. "About…EVERYTHING!" His gaze went towards the ground, as his fingers began to clench around themselves, "All these years," he spoke in a low tone, getting Ozpin's frown to increase within Oscar's mind, "He's been lying, to everyone's faces! All these time…all this…talk from him, all these so-called "plans" from him…when all he was doing delaying the inevitable! He had nothing, this whole damn TIME!" At the end of his "rant", he had gotten so mad…that he had crushed his flask to bits in his hand, not even seeming to notice that he's done so.

"He didn't keep those secrets just for fun!" Oscar (semi) yelled back to Qrow, before quickly reigning himself back in, "He had reasons for keeping the secrets he kept. Before we came back, he and I talked. He wasn't…upset purely because his secret was let out. He wasn't…impassive about the whole thing. He feels guilt! He _knows_ that he's made mistakes…he knows that he should have handled things better, and trusted more people…but, he didn't make those decisions without. His. Reasons."

"Really? What "reasons", then?" Qrow shot back, now openly glaring at the farmboy as he took a step forward. Ruby was about to take a step forward herself (to ensure that her uncle didn't do anything…"rash")…but Oscar moved an arm in front of Ruby, keeping her from moving forward. The silver-eyed huntress looked towards Oscar in concern/conclusion…but Oscar simply gave her a look out of the side of his eye, letting her know that he'll be alright.

And, although she was still worried about what could happen, Ruby simply nodded and stayed.

"Everyone's upset that Ozpin didn't tell us that Salem was immortal," Oscar spoke to the room, as he looked back towards the veteran huntsman, "That she was a nigh-on unstoppable being, one that he didn't have a (definite) plan to stop her. I understand that. Ozpin understands that, understands why what he did was not the "right" choice for him to make. But…he did, what he felt he had to do."

"What possibly makes you that Ozpin was "justified" in keeping this from everyone?!" Qrow's voice and tone were growing louder and angrier with each passing moment…but, Oscar remained completely calm.

"As is…Salem is the most powerful entity on Remnant. No one on the planet even comes close," Oscar's words effected everyone else in the room, each of them continuing growing more and more depressed by Oscar's words. The farmboy noticed the decreasing "moods" of everyone in the room, and did feel bad about it…but, knew that he couldn't just stop his opinion because everyone was getting upset, "Combined with the fact that she command the Grimm, the very banes of life itself, and all of that alone will already make someone hesitant about fighting against her. And then, you add in the fact that she can heal from almost anything…and, that Ozpin doesn't know how to defeat her?" Oscar took in (and let out) a breath through his nose, before he took a moment to gaze around the room, "How many of you could honestly that you would have chosen to fight against Salem if you knew the truth from the beginning? None of you," Oscar replied to his own rhetorical question before anyone else could speak. Oscar knew that what he was about to say wasn't exactly going to be "nice" or "pleasant"…but, it needed to be said.

The farmboy's gaze went towards the other three members of RWBY, all of whom flinched underneath Oscar's (impassive) gaze, "The three of you had completely given up back at the farm. You were content with just…burying the Lamp in the middle of nowhere, and letting Salem be a future generation's problem," Weiss, Blake, and Yang all looked towards the ground in shame, the blonde in particular clenching her fists and shutting her eyes (feeling her self-hatred begin to consume her), "I know that we were all under the effects of the Apathy Grimm, but…it's only able to drain ones of their will to do.. anything. It may have made your feelings more intense, and brought them to the surface…but, it didn't create them." WBY didn't reply, knowing that they couldn't (the three of them purposely doing all they could to not meet Oscar's gaze).

Oscar's gaze then turned to Jaune, who frowned and looked away (his guilt already rearing its head), "Jaune…I think you were ready to give up too. Am I wrong?" The blonde knight shut his eyes and lowered his head, his silence speaking volumes to the farmboy. He then turned his head to face Ren and Nora, "And, truth be told, I don't see any scenario where you guys wouldn't follow your leader in his decision. Again…am I wrong?" Neither of them was able to meet Oscar's gaze. Ren put a hand on his best friend's shoulder, when he saw the faintest hint of tears beginning to fall from her closed eyes (a nice attempt on his part, but, in reality, it did very little).

Finally, Oscar turned his gaze to Qrow who (unlikely everybody else) didn't look away and (instead) glared into the younger male's hazel eyes. "You weren't any different Qrow, practically trying to drink yourself into an early grave," Oscar (rather mercilessly) spoke towards his elder hunter, who recoiled as if he'd been struck.

The farmboy then moved his hand to the side, motioning toward the silver-eyed girl standing next to him, "Truth be told…Ruby is the only person who I believe would actually choose to continue the fight against Salem if she knew the truth from the beginning. Because she was the only one who was willing to keep going after the truth came out!" Ruby looked (slightly) towards Oscar with a dropped jaw and widened eyes, before turning away and gazing at the floor (a dark blush on her face which, to her relief, no one seemed to notice). "Almost everyone gave up, exactly what Ozpin was afraid of…and exactly why he didn't want to tell anyone until he had a (definite) plan against Salem."

"That doesn't excuse it!" Qrow suddenly yelled, getting everyone in the room to flinch at his sudden yell, "After…everything that's happened, everything we've been through…all for nothing," Qrow stopped pacing around the room (his back facing the others), and began clenching his fists so hard that Oscar could swear that he could hear bones crunching, "Summer's _dead_," Oscar heard a gasp come from Ruby, and looked over to see the silver-eyed girl holding a hand to her mouth…her eyes beginning to moisten with tears. As he put a comforting hand on her shoulder, Oscar was also (out of the corner of his eye) able to make out Yang glaring at her uncle with a confused frown (her iliac eyes now being a dull red), "Tai's so broken he can hardly stand being a hunter anymore, and…_Raven_," he spoke her name through gritted teeth (everyone being oblivious to how Yang flinched when Qrow uttered her mother's name), "My own sister…choosing to lead a band of murderers, and then trying to kill me and her own daughter! ALL OF IT…because of Ozma's lies!"

"He didn't do all of that for fun!" Oscar yelled back, feeling his (already limited) patience beginning to waver a great deal, "You act like he doesn't care! He DOES!"

"If he cared, he should have trusted us with me. Me, Glynda, James…all of us! Instead of wasting our time, making us run around blindly!"

Now, Ruby was starting to get worried (the others too), "Guys-," she stepped in-between her uncle and…friend, moving her hands up near their chests. Unfortunately…neither males paid attention to one another, instead focusing on one another.

"He wasn't…sitting on his hands this whole time!" Oscar yelled back, gently moving Ruby out of the way as he took a step closer to Qrow, "He's been fighting Salem for thousands of years! He doesn't have a plan right now…because that's ALL he's been doing for centuries! He's been coming up with plan after plan after plan to stop her! He knows he's made mistakes Qrow, and he's been trying to do everything he can to fix them! He doesn't need you to constantly throw those mistakes back in his face! You act like he's not trying, but he is! You act like he doesn't care, but he does! I know that you may not think so, but he's doing everything he can to do what's best for Remnant and keep everyone safe…and we need to trust him!"

"HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST HIM TO KEEP MY NIECES SAFE, WHEN HE COULDN'T EVEN DO THAT FOR HIS OWN DAUGHTERS?!"

…

…

…

The ENTIRE room was rendered dead silent by Qrow's statement. The remnants of JNPR were surprised by the sentence, confused by what it is Qrow means.

The others? Oh…they had a MUCH more "visible" reaction.

The members of RWBY were staring stunned at Qrow, Weiss having both her hands over her mouth and Yang's eyes turning back to their normal iliac color (her angry frown being replaced by stunned face of confusion). Maria's grip on her cane tightened, glaring at Qrow with a disappointed/disgusted expression for his statement. Qrow himself looked stunned by what he just said, looking to instantly regret the words as soon as they came out of his mouth. Oscar recoiled back like he'd been hit (again), but…the thing that really set him on edge, was that he felt a…cold sensation appearing (and spreading) from the back of his mind.

_What_? He heard the headmaster's voice from within his mind, but…instead of calm and soothing (like how it usually sounded), it was like…the calm before the storm.

Before Oscar could to Ozpin (to try and calm him down, as he could feel what was bubbling beneath the surface)…the farmboy's ENTIRE body suddenly lurched forward, glowing bright colors. For a split second, his hair appeared white and his dark green coat was replaced by a black suit…before the farmboy's head was lowered, his hair shadowing his eyes.

"What," everyone in the room (with the exclusion of Maria) flinched when a (slightly) deeper, more "professional" voice came out of Oscar's mouth…knowing that Ozpin was in control, "-did you just say?" The headmaster whispered to Qrow (only being heard because no one else was speaking), his entire tone seeming much different then how it usually is…and it set everyone on edge (Nora, in a fit of fear, even grabbed ahold of Ren's arm for comfort).

Suddenly, Qrow felt very…small (even though he was almost twice "Ozpin's" current height). Almost like a child. "Oz…I-I…I-I didn't…I-."

"How…dare you," Ozpin whispered, so quietly that no one heard him (not even Blake). Just then…Ozpin's head shot up, uncharacteristic fury in his eyes. "HOW DARE YOU!" Everyone in the room flinched at the old headmaster's sudden yell, caught off-guard by the action (the headmaster virtually never having gotten angry, or even raised his voice). Ozpin took a step forward, and Qrow (suddenly feeling…genuinely freaked out by his old friend) responded by taking a fearful step back. The old wizard was breathing heavily through his gritted teeth (almost like a Grimm), "Don't….you…DARE SPEAK OF MY DAUGHTERS! YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! WHO, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" Qrow Branwen, veteran hunter and one of the most skilled warriors most of these kids have ever seen…was now rendered speechless, and almost…scared.

"Do you actually think I'm ignorant to what I've done?! Do you think I don't know the suffering my actions have caused? The lives I've ruined? The lives that've been taken because of me?! You don't think the weight of my mistakes and my failures doesn't crush me with each passing moment?! That the FACES of those who've died BECAUSE OF ME don't dig their way into my brain, every second…of every day?!" No one had any kind of comment to make…no kind of "argument" to make against him. As a matter of fact, most of those in the room (Yang, Jaune, and Qrow especially) were beginning to feel guilt continuing to grow and naw at themselves.

"_Ozpin_," Oscar spoke from within the mind of the headmaster. Although he was freaked out by the rage radiating off of the old wizard, he remained "sturdy" in his conviction. "_CALM down_," he placed an ethereal hand on Ozpin's shoulder, "_PLEASE_."

Within his mind, the concern (and slight fear) in Oscar's voice seemed to bring back the headmaster's rational thinking…if only ever so slightly. Ozpin shut his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, taking in a DEEP breath through his nose…before letting it out.

When he opened his eyes…they were narrowed in cold fury, as opposed to a burning rage (although…the former might just have set everyone on edge more then the latter).

"Don't be mistaken…I'm NOT ignorant to my mistakes. I KNOW what I've done...and I KNOW how many lives have been ruined, and even taken because of my mistakes. I don't need you…ANY of you, to twist the knife."

To say that Ozpin's words resonated with everyone was…an understatement. Many of them were beginning to feel more and more guilty at their actions in the past, Yang, Jaune, and Qrow especially (Qrow in particular beginning to seriously hate himself for his actions).

To a surprise (or…not a surprise, depending on your point of view), Yang was the first to find her voice, "Ozpin-." Just then…Ozpin's hand shot up, the ends of his index finger and thumb touching. Although the sudden movement unnerved her (and getting her to flinch), Yang knew the message he was trying to portray.

_Be silent._

Ozpin took in another deep breath…and let it out, before he placed his hands behind his back, "Some of you know, and some of you don't…but, I've looked into the transference of one's Aura (and very soul). From one form to another." Everyone in the room (with the exception of Qrow and the former Team RNJR **(3)**) gasped at the information, "The original thought was to use it for Amber Autumn, the previous Fall Maiden…to ensure that the remnants of her power wouldn't transfer to Cinder. Make when it mattered," Ozpin muttered, "But," all eyes were on him with that one word, "That wasn't the only thought I had for it. I thought, had it been successful in its experiment, it could have been used on me…to transfer my soul from my newest host."

"Why?" Nora "whisper-asked", finally finding her voice (although it's normal energy and life was all but gone).

"I can't choose my hosts," Ozpin explained the fact that they all knew (even if some of them didn't accept it for a time), "If I could-," Ozpin paused, before lifting his hand up to gaze at it. "Do you think I would have chosen Oscar?" He commented, slowly gazing upon every inch of his hand, "That I would involve a fourteen year old child -," Oscar resented that remark, but stayed silent, "-with little to no true combat experience, in this war?" He clenched his hand into a fist, before throwing it to his side.

"After the plans for the machine had begun, my hope…that I could use it as a last resort, if my newest host was someone like Oscar: someone who had no business being involved in my war, and having to suffer for my sins. Before we returned, Oscar and I spoke. I'm confident in my ability to get to Atlas…there's a secure line that I had established only for those I trusted: Qrow, Glynda, and the other headmasters," Qrow (still consumed by self-hatred) gave a barely noticeable nod, "I informed Oscar that I was open to convening with Ironwood, and figuring out how to get the Aura Transference machine to work and separating our souls. Ironwood and his scientists were successful in the creation of an artificial human with an actual living soul," he noticed how Ruby flinched out of the corner of his eye, but continued, "I offered Oscar that decision, to see if Ironwood could construct a body with similar properties…to try and get him out of this war, and as allow him to live a normal life. And you know what he said?" Ozpin asked his (rhetorical) question.

"He said "no", that's what he said," Ozpin answered, as he began walking around the room (simply choosing to ignore the shocked looks one many faces) "Despite my…best efforts to convince him otherwise, he said that he wanted to continue the fight against Salem…despite the challenges, and despite her immortality." Now…THAT may have gotten the guilt of practically everyone in the room (exceptions being Ruby and Maria) to just plummet. They were supposed to be Hunters…protectors of the innocent, and keepers of the peace.

And yet, for ALL their training and ALL their powers…they were still too cowardly to continue the fight against the single greatest threat to humanity and faunuskind. When a fourteen year old had the courage to do so. The courage that they lacked.

_What happened to all that FIRE you're so persistent in showing?_ Weiss mentally berated herself. For years, she was nothing sort of relentless in the pursuit of her goals: becoming as great as her sister, taking back the Schnee Dust Company from her father, and redeeming the name of "Schnee". And yet.. where was any of that tenacity and relentlessness when it came to actually doing her job as a Huntress? She thought that she could accomplish what she wanted by being a Huntress, but…doesn't this prove that she can't do both **(4)**? That she doesn't _deserve_ that title?

Blake looked towards the ground with crossed arms, her cat ears flat against her head. She always preached about how she wanted equality between her people and the humans…but, Salem was someone who threatened both. She wanted equality, and peace…but NEITHER of those things could happen with someone like Salem running around. And when things got difficult, what did see what to do? Rum away, like she always did.

Yang's eyes were shut tightly, her fists clenched at her side. She always knew that her goal as a "Huntress" was less "noble" then her teammates. Ruby wanted to be a hero and protect people, Weiss wanted to fix a problem that's been hurting thousands for years, Blake wanted to bring Humans and Faunus together as equals…and, what did she want to do? Just…have an adventure around the world, only helping people if it's "along the way". She's been SO persistent on _her_ goal and _her_ wants, not allowing herself to be dissuaded in the SLIGHTEST…and yet…giving up is the FIRST thing she decides to do, after something gets difficult when the goal is to PURELY protect the people of Remnant (you know…the ACTUAL job of a Hunter)?

Jaune's gaze lowered to the ground, his hair covering his eyes. He suddenly looked to his hip…only for his frown to deepen when he saw Crocea Mors strapped to his waist. I_'m a DISGRACE to my family, and my ancestors,_ he thought in depression. He desired to be a hero like his ancestors SO badly, even CHEATING his way into Beacon…and yet, THIS is how he acts? Some hero he turned out to be.

Nora wrapped her arms tightly around Ren's arm as she all but dove her head into her best friend's shoulder, no longer able to keep a few tears from falling down her cheeks. Not only was her guilt about Oscar remaining, but now…she was beginning to have negative thoughts about her being "weak" and a "failure". Ren moved his arm to wrap it around Nora's shoulders and pulled her in close, laying his head on her own in order to portray a state of comfort and warmth. Though, true be told, Ren himself wasn't doing much better (his extreme self-control being the only real thing keeping him "calmer" then the others).

Qrow lowered his head, closing his eyes in shame. All he'd been through…all his struggles, all his pain…and he was willing to give up? Let it all be for nothing? His fists clenched so tightly into fists that his Aura was the only reason that he wasn't bleeding…by his next thought, _Summer would be SO disappointed in me right now._ Summer was…very much like her daughter, in the stance that she was EXTREMELY persistent in whatever she doing. Especially in doing what she thought was right. She was always his closest friend in STRQ's time at Beacon, and she'd always make sure that no one on her team would give up. So, the knowledge that he'd given up now? When the ENTIRE planet was literally at stake? She'd be all but DISGUSTED in him (and that's not even counting how he'd been treating Oscar, as Summer was NOT a…"patient" woman, when it came to those who'd bring any harm to children).

Ozpin, with his hands placed behind his back, simply…stared out the house's window, letting his words resonate within everyone, "At the end of the week, Oscar and I will be heading to Atlas. You all have until then to make your decision." This got everyone's eyes on him.

"Decision?" Ruby was the one who asked.

"Whether or not you wish to continue the fight against Salem," Ozpin replied without looking back. After another moment, he turned around, "Despite what I'm sure some of you might believe, I've never forced any of you into this struggle. I have always given you a choice. Now…you know everything. "All cards are on the table", as I believe the saying goes. From this moment forward…you'll all have to make your own decisions. If you wish to accompany us to Atlas, then so be it. And, if you decide to leave and go off to live the rest of your lives elsewhere on Remnant…I won't stop you. I know how you feel about continuing the fight against an immortal being…hopelessness. Like the sheer task is impossible, and you just want to rest. I know…because that's been my life every day for _thousands_ of years." Although none of them knew if it was Ozpin's intention, his words were further driving in the nails of their own shame and despair, "Three days, you have to make your decision. Whatever that decision may be. I will not stand in your way."

A few moments of silence passed, before-, "You all signed up to be Hunters, elite warriors chosen to slay the Creatures of Grimm and uphold the peace of our world," the ancient being paused, and turned around to face everyone (suddenly looking MUCH older then the youthful form he inhabited), "It's time that you ask ourselves if that's the path you truly desire to walk."

With those words (his hands still clasped behind his back), Ozpin began walking away…only to pause, a thoughtful expression on his face, "Oh…and, one more thing-." Quicker then ANYONE could react…Ozpin suddenly shot forward: towards Qrow. He took out his cane, and extended it…before sweeping the hunter's legs out from under him, before lifting his foot up…and SLAMMING into Qrow's chest, pinning him to the ground. Before the red-eyed man could even process what was happening, he felt the tip of Ozpin's cane just barely touching his throat.

EVERYONE in the room (even Oscar and Maria) was completely _stumped_ by what just happened. Everyone was tense, and, truth be told…everyone was a little scared. Qrow looked up…and found himself terrified by the look he saw in Ozpin's narrowed hazel eyes.

"If you have a problem with me-," Ozpin began, "-then so be it. If you'd have words you'd like to say to me, so be it." Qrow then felt Ozpin's cane pressing further into his throat, "But…do not…EVER put your hands on Oscar AGAIN!" The headmaster yelled…before breathing it, and out through his nose, "Do. I. Make. Myself. _Clear_?" When Qrow looked into Ozpin's eyes…he felt something that he has NEVER felt in relation to the headmaster.

Fear.

He felt Ozpin's cane pushing further into his throat, and he began to sweat, "C-Crystal."

"Good," Oscar nodded, before attaching his cane back on his waist. He then placed his hands behind his back…before slowly turning his head to face the others (getting the others to flinch by the look in the eyes), "That…is the same for everyone in the room," he then turned his gaze to the president blondes of the group, "Jaune…Yang…that goes double for the two of you, as I know you're the most upset with me." Shivers went down both of their spines, and they couldn't help but take a fearful step back. The old wizard began looking around the room, "The end of the week…ensure that you think LONG and HARD about your decision." Ozpin's entire body glowed in color again, letting everyone know that Oscar was back in control.

The farmboy took one last stare at everyone in the room…before he began walking away, without a word…leaving everyone in the room to their own thoughts.

It seems like…they have a decision to make.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Oscar took a step outside to the backyard of the house (like before), shutting the door behind him…and letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding in. "That…was more stressful then I would have thought."

Ozpin chuckled a bit from within his mind, "_That makes two of us. Oscar_," the headmaster spoke after a moment of silence, "_I want to let you that…I'm sorry. I'm sorry for taking control by force.. AGAIN. I'm sorry for not showing up earlier…I'm sorry for disappearing in the FIRST place. I_-."

"Ozpin," Oscar interrupted, "It's…alright. I was upset originally, but…I understand why you did what you did," he looked up with a smile (knowing that Ozpin could see it) "It's alright…really." The headmaster didn't verbally respond, but…Oscar could just feel Ozpin growing more at ease after his words. "Ozpin," Oscar spoke again, after a few moments of silence, "I need to ask you a question, and I NEED you to be honest with me: will I…will I still be…myself after everything? Or, will I just be another one of your lives?" In his talk, his hands clenched tighter on the backyard's railing.

_"Oscar…I need you to listen to me, and listen to me CAREFULLY: you…are, and ALWAYS will be, you. You will NOT simply be "another of one of my lives", despite what Qrow might believe, _he then sighed_, "Look…my curse…is that every time I die, my soul is reincarnated into a like-minded individual. Despite my conflicts with Salem, I HAVE been capable of living alongside with my hosts in the past. When we die, it is I who reincarnates into a new form…and my "host" who passes on to rest into the afterlife. As time goes on, more and more of my memories will be made available to you. BUT…you will still be YOU."_

"What about…aren't we supposed to merge? Truly? If you're the one who reincarnates, doesn't that mean…_I'm_ the one who…goes away?" Oscar asked, concern and fear practically dripping from each word (making Ozpin to frown within his mind).

_"Yes. As more of my memories become available, I'll begin talking less and offering less "input"…letting you grow into your own person. Even upon completion, you will STILL be YOU. Just…with some more memories. In the past, there HAVE been men who've been…unable to handle the stress, and the burden of having to save the world. Despite my best attempts to help, and calm them down…many have simply chosen to…"lose themselves" in the process of reincarnation. Leaving ME with their body…and with the burden of stopping Salem."_

"So…as long as I don't give up, I'd still be…me?" Oscar asked, his voice being quieter (and making him sound…younger).

Ozpin chuckled warmly (like a father), "_Yes. I can ASSURE you, you will NOT lose yourself. You WILL keep your individuality, of that…I give you my solemn vow._" Oscar let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding in, before breaking out into a smile.

"Thank you, Ozpin. You have NO idea how much that helps."

"_Anytime Oscar,_" Ozpin replied with a chuckle.

Just then, the door behind him opened…before closing. Oscar sighed quietly, already growing a bit concerned with what was about to happen. He turned around…and his eyes widened at who it was, "Ruby?"

The silver-eyed huntress waved with a shy smile, "Hi," she slowly walked up to Oscar in a sheepish fashion, her hand clasped behind her back. "So," the sheepish look quickly disappeared, replaced by a serious frown, "How're you doing?"

Oscar sighed again, but…maintained a small smile on his face, "Better. Don't know HOW well, but…better then before."

"That's good to hear," Ruby nodded with a smile, moving to stand beside the farmboy, "Sooooooo….how's Ozpin?"

"He's...calm?" Oscar offered in a questioning tone, scratching the back of his head, "Sooooooo….there's that, I guess," the two young teens stood in…semi-comfortable silence, before Oscar decided to ask the question he knew should be asked, "How're the others?"

"They're…still in shock, truth be told," Ruby admitted truthfully, not wanting to lie to Oscar, "Everyone was…pretty quiet when I left. Except Maria…Maria was pretty vocal about her opinions," she joked lightly, getting Oscar to chuckle a bit (getting Ruby to smile more herself). "So," she spoke again, after a moment of silence, "Ozpin's not coming back out till you guys leave?"

The smile on Oscar's face faded into a frown, "Yeah. He thinks it'll make it easier for everyone to think, and make their decision."

"Well," Oscar's eyes suddenly shot up, as he felt Ruby gently place her hand on his own. Oscar quickly looked to her hand out of the corner of his eyes, before he slowly turned his head to face Ruby…looking to see the silver-eyed huntress looking at him, wearing a bright smile on her face (the one that always seemed successful in taking his breath away), "I want you to know that _I_ will be going with you and Ozpin. I just…wanted to make Ozpin knows, I don't need anytime to think. Ever since I was a kid, I always wanted to be a hero…to protect people, and "save the world" and…whatnot," Ruby then moved her other hand, and held Oscar's hand in both of her own, the smile not leaving her face, "So…you can definitely count on me to stay," she ended with sentence with a smile so bright that Oscar might as well be looking into the sun itself.

"_Miss Rose always was a pure soul, truly an example as how I've always viewed the Hunters to be,"_ Ozpin complimented the girl within the farmboy's mind. Oscar couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

"What?" Ruby asked, tilting her head in a way that Oscar found downright adorable, "Did Ozpin say something?"

"Basically…he's proud of you, thinking you're a good example as to what a Hunter should be."

Almost immediately, Ruby's face darkened, "Oh well, I don't know about that," she bashfully replied, playfully swatting her hand away. Oscar couldn't help but start laughing at Ruby's expression, the action getting the girl to frown, "H-Hey! Stop laughing!" When he didn't, she began hitting him with her tiny fists (not really hurting him, and only making him laugh more).

"Alright! Alright!" Oscar called out, holding his arms up in front of him to block Ruby's "punches". "I'll stop…see?" Oscar "motioned" to himself, showing his laughter being complete. Ruby glared at him for a moment, before turning away with crossed arms and puffed out cheeks (_Seriously_, Oscar thought, _It should be a CRIME to be that cute_). With a smile on his face, Oscar took a seat onto the porch…and let out a breath as he did so, as he ran a hand through his hair.

Ruby (having calmed down) took a seat next to Oscar, "What about you? You feeling alright?"

"I'll be okay," Oscar nodded, a small smile on his face, "Just gonna…stay out here for a bit," he stared towards the sky, "Maybe look at the stars for a while?" He felt Ruby's hand be placed on top of his own, but (oddly) didn't finch this time.

He turned to his friend, seeing her look at him with a smile, "Mind some company?"

Oscar himself smiled, "Not at all. As a matter of fact…I'd prefer it."

"Good," she nodded, before the two teens just…stared, upwards at the sky. After a few moments (for reasons…she'd probably prefer to not admit), Ruby leaned her head down to rest it on Oscar's shoulder. The farmboy (after a moment of hesitation) quickly turned his hand upwards, and took ahold of Ruby's hand. Oscar could feel Ruby's surprised gaze turn up to him, but he simply stared forward (his face beginning to darken from his own actions).

After a moment, however…he felt Ruby's gaze leave him, and her hand clench around his own (getting the farmboy to rest and smile as she did so).

Ozpin couldn't help but smile warmly as he "stared" at the two young teenagers, deciding that it would be for the best of everyone for him to remain quiet for now. _We must do this,_ Ozpin thought to himself (Oscar being unable to hear him), _We MUST stop Salem this time, here…and NOW. Oscar, my boy...you WILL make it out of this war, and I will ENSURE that you will live a happy life_. He took another "gaze" at the two young teens, both of whom were now used to one another's presence…and were smiling warmly, _Of that…I promise._

**(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

**(1): This is NOT Oscar OR me making light of alcoholism, AT ALL! It's just…a fact, as to what Qrow's IMMEDIATE actions after learning the truth. Okay?**

**(2): This is Oscar (subconsciously) summoning a small degree of his semblance, making his voice deeper (like in the last chapter).**

**(3): Tell me I'm not the ONLY one who think that Team RNJR should have lasted MUCH longer in the series then they ACTUALLY did:/**

**(4): This is a thought that I personally have, I don't see how Weiss can be a Huntress…AND the head of the Schnee Dust Company. Think about it: both are jobs that would require 100% of Weiss's time, energy, and attention. If she doesn't give her full focus onto being a Huntress, she's likely to get herself and/or someone else hurt…or even killed. If she doesn't give her full focus on being the head of the Schnee Dust Company, she could start a chain of events that bankrupt the entire company. And given as powerful and influential the Schnee Dust Company is, that'll effect Atlas, Mantle, and (possibly) even Remnant itself. Truth be told, I REALLY hope that Weiss does NOT end up as head of the company…and that Whitley remains as head. Because Weiss will have to choose: Huntress or Schnee Dust Company CEO. She can't do both (despite what the writers may want to make us believe:/). **

**Truth be told…I'm also unsure as to how this chapter was, so I hope it was worth the wait.**

**One aspect of this chapter that I found…difficult (to say the least), was to make sure that I wasn't "using" characters like Oscar and Ozpin to speak my words. As in…I wanted Oscar and Ozpin to speak their own thoughts, and not make it seem like it was ME speaking through THEM. Hope it turned out alright:/**

**Something I want to clarify, before it (may) become an issue: I'm not bashing Qrow in this story, especially not when he brings up Ozpin's daughters (that's a little headcannon of mine, that their daughters are a "sore spot" for them). He's just REALLY angry…and when people get angry enough, they're more likely to say something that they don't really mean (just to hurt the person they're mad at). It's like when Oscar said "I HATE YOU!" to the others last chapter. He doesn't REALLY hate them…he just got SO mad, and spoke without thinking).**

**I just want to make that clear. If it came off as me bashing any character, then just know that that wasn't my intention (Fun Fact: originally, Yang was going to be in Qrow's "place" for this chapter. But…I thought that Yang (and even Jaune) wouldn't be likely to engage in a full blown screaming match with Oscar, as she still feels guilt for how she treated Oscar (Qrow, on the other hand, doesn't have that guilt. Yet).**

**You'll notice how Ozpin called Jaune and Yang by their first names, yet still referred to Ruby as "Miss Rose". Well…the "Miss/Mister/Misses" may be viewed as being "informal"…but, they're also a sign of respect. By refusing to call Jaune and Yang "Mister Arc" and "Miss Xiao Long" respectively, Ozpin is demonstrating how he's lost respect for them (while simultaneously showing that he still holds respect for Ruby).**

**So...I have more words to say: now..."Rage of a Farmboy" was ONLY meant to have ONE chapter. Just one chapter for me to get out my grievances with how Oscar was handled in Volume 6, and that's IT. The ONLY reason that this story got a second chapter is because it turned out to be WAY more popular then I would have thought.**

**Now...my ORIGINAL plan, was to write a SERIES of one-shots/short stories (no longer then...three chapters, if that). Why? Because Oscar and Ozpin are NOT the ONLY characters that I feel RoosterTeeth did NOT handle properly. Like...at ALL. There are a LOT of other characters who got fucked over. However...with recent reviews and information, I've considered...an "alternate" route. **

**I'm considering GOING my Ideas to "fix" other characters...but doing it ALL in a SINGLE story. THIS story. Meaning, I would CONTINUE this story...implanting my ideas for the OTHER stories into here, while continuing to figure Oscar as the main character. Our protagonist. **

**So...thoughts? My biggest concern with this idea is that pretty much ALL of my other ideas to "fix" RWBY characters that got fucked over involve some kind of rant against the main characters (who have SEVERELY declined in quality since the middle of Volume 5:/). And...the story might get annoying if there're SO many rants in this hypothetical "story". **

**So...I'm leaving it up to you guys. Should I take my Ideas for "fixing" other characters as one-shots/short stories, or should I combine them into a SINGLE story? Please...tell my your thoughts (because I _genuinely _don't know:/). Now...I'm going to mark this story as "complete" while I decide, but...it IS possible for me to continue it, if you guys want me to do my idea of "combining" my ideas. Remember that even IF I go through with this "hypothetical" story idea, it'll be some time before it'll "go on" again (if that makes any sense:/). So...let me know what you think in the meantime. **

**Remember...constructive critism ONLY. NO flames allowed. **

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
